Barely Human
by sheikgoddess
Summary: Haunting memories of a father that loved her convince 16 year old Elysia Hughes to do the unthinkable. Her teacher Roy wants her blood as she searches for the truth to the past and her place in Amestris. Chapter ten - a new enemy makes himself known!
1. Everything To Lose

**Sheikgoddess**: Well I'm trying something different and writing something with a plot. Very scary thought. Anyway note that a few details will be different. Also note that this is my first FMA fic so be nice. It's set about twelve years after Ed and later Al go to the other side of the gate. There are obvious episode/possible moviespoilers, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine, but this newest and twisted plot certainly is.**

_**Prologue – A Twelve Year Long End Of Days**_

Twelve years had passed since Edward and Alphonse Elric had disappeared from Amestris. Over in the Far East, Ishbal was slowly being rebuilt. The biggest change was the attitude of the Ishbalans. Though they still did not perform alchemy, they were beginning to accept it whilst retaining their quiet dignity. The Assembly, now leading the state had made drastic changes in regards to the military. The Assembly was helped greatly by its most prominent members, Roy Mustang and his fiancé, Riza Hawkeye.

They had re-written laws so that wars between cities could be negotiated against before action was taken. This had ultimately led to a twelve-year peace between the state and its cities. Another interesting change was the military uniform. Females were now required to wear short skorts after the Assembly rejected mini skirts. Roy Mustang never seemed to have been able to fully justify _that_ particular 'change'. This 'change'just so happened to take place when Riza had been home with the flu.

All information and references to the Philosopher's Stone were destroyed. However the ideas of human transmutation had not yet faded from everyone's memories and still lingered on the minds of alchemists. However. Though there was still talk, most lacked the power to do anything.

In the town of Risembool, much remained the same. Winry Rockbell had taken over the automail shop her grandmother, Panako had run before she grew too old to keep up and Izumi and her husband lived quietly in a cottage where the Elric residence had once stood. Wrath over time had come to an understanding of who Izumi was. Though he did not live with her, he did accept her and was fond of her in his own way. However, his attitude had much remained the same way since the age of eight when he came out of the gate. He was still determined, still one to make rash decisions before thinking and he still needed a friend or two.

_**Chapter 1 – Everything to Lose**_

Gracia and Elysia Hughes still lived in Central. Gracia had never re-married after the death of her husband, Maes Hughes. As a result they both lived alone and kept each other company. It troubled Elysia that her mother had never re-married. She knew she was lonely and she felt partly to blame because she knew she was _his_ daughter; she served, as a constant reminder to the man she lost and her mother could not forget the past. She loved her mother so much but didn't know how to make her happy.

Elysia was sixteen, and almost an adult. But she could not forget the memories. Haunting memories of a father she knew she loved desperately. She could not remember much but her dreams were full of her father's smiling face, the words he used to speak and she knew she called out for him in her sleep. He was her mentor, her idol from beyond the grave. He was the first person she thought of when she woke in the morning and the last before she went to sleep. She didn't understand why. Was his love for her that strong? Was hers? All she knew was that the memories left tearstains on her pillows and a sense of emptiness and loss whenever she was alone.

Growing up without her father had been hard. She remembered vividly, the day of his funeral, when it finally sunk in that he was never coming back.

_You can't bury Daddy. He still has heaps of work to do! He told me so!_

Those were the last words she spoke until she found a love that in some ways substituted for her loss – _alchemy_. She taught herself until the age of ten. It was then that her mother arranged for someone to teach her properly. She needed something her father approved of and her father had been a military man. That was why she had planned to become a state alchemist. But that was before she realized that she couldn't live without her father. The science and the glory would mean nothing if he weren't there. Alchemy only helped to ease the pain; it didn't eradicate it completely.

She had vivid green eyes and light brown hair that reached just past her shoulder blades. She was slim and very muscled for a teenager. This was because at the age of sixteen she was a promising alchemist, having been taught for six years by her teacher the Flame Alchemist himself, Roy Mustang. Roy believed that if the mind should be in peak physical strength for alchemy, then the body should be too. However, they never seemed to see eye to eye about alchemy. She was more interested in the radical ideas of alchemy and he was if anything, a traditionalist. She remembered the time last year when she had asked about human transmutation…

……………………………………………………………………………

'_Teacher, could you tell me about…human transmutation?'_

_Roy looked down at her and Elysia saw the familiar set of walls come down over his eyes when he was hiding emotion but not before she could capture a glimpse of the troubled look in his eyes._

'_There is nothing about human transmutation you need to know. You would be foolish to' – _

'_But you do know something about it? I was just interested in the theory-'_

'_I know what you're thinking Elysia. If you live in the past you will forget to live a future. Forget your ideas and move on'_

_Roy turned the conversation to arrays and Elysia was left to ponder why he had trouble mentioning her father. _

……………………………………………………………………………

She knew Roy felt guilty about her father and knew he would never tell her why. The painful memories in her childhood made her want to try human transmutation but it was forbidden and against the laws of the state. That was one law she wished Roy had changed.

There was another problem with human transmutation – equivalent exchange. From what she could remember, Elysia knew the Elric Brothers had tried to bring their mother back and had lost their bodies and limbs. She had loved the boys like brothers and still did. Elysia felt a slight pang when she thought of them. But there was a chance that they might still be alive - on the other side of the gate. Roy had no idea she knew about the gate. It was through three years of painstaking research that she had come to know about the gate. It was the only conclusion she could come up with when she thought of the brother's strange disappearance. The gate had a mysterious power and Elysia had no idea about how to get there or how the gate worked.

What was missing though? What was the price to pay for human life? Equivalent exchange – _to gain, something of equal value must be lost._

A life for a life in other words. She hated that alchemic law with a vengeance. What about her father? What had she gained the night her father was murdered? The law applied in alchemy but you couldn't use it in the real world.

These were Elysia's musings as prepared herself to perform the most important transmutation of her life. She had lost so much and gained nothing in return. Elysia would die happy, knowing she had bought her father back and made her mother happy once more. _I have everything to lose and nothing to gain_. With that final thought she added the last features to her array for human transmutation. _No matter what, _she decided – _I will bring my father back._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Sheikgoddess: **I hoped you liked the first chapter and for future reference I happen to like cliffhangers. So sue me (no point really, I have no money). Anyway Ipromise the next chapter will be more exciting.

REVIEW! Even if you didn't read it review anyway! Or you could be nice and actually read it too. Pretty please with automail covered in chocolate with marshmallows on top?


	2. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Sheikgoddess:** Well I'm back again sooner than I expected but I try to do what the reviewers ask. That and I really want the first three chapters posted as soon as possible. Hugs all that reviewed Chapter 1

**Note: That there are episode/possible movie spoilers. Set twelve years after Ed and later Al go to the other side of the gate**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Full Metal Alchemist but I do own the insanely twisted plot and the chocolate covered automail from last chapter. Yum…crunchy!**

_**Chapter 2 – The Ultimate Sacrifice**_

'Elysia!' her mother called from the kitchen. 'What do you want for dinner?'

_Damn it,_ Elysia thought _Don't come in here_

'Surprise me Mum! Cook what you like!'

'…Okay!'

Thank God she had gotten rid of her mother. Her mother didn't like her experimenting with alchemy in the house. But then and again, this wasn't an experiment. It was the last transmutation she would ever perform. She had to make her mother happy again. All her years of training came down to this. The military didn't matter anymore and she would hate to think of the punishment Roy would give her if he ever found out.

The arrays were set. All that remained was the ingredients for a human body. She bought out the book.

_The Human body on an alchemic level consists of:_

_Water 35 litres_

_Carbon 20 kilograms_

_Ammonia 4 litres _

_Lime 1.5 kilograms_

_Phosphorus 800 grams_

_Salt 250 grams_

_Sulpeda 100 grams _(A/N: I had no clue how to spell this word, if anyone could tell me that would be great – I couldn't get a clear hearing on what Al said on my FMA DVD)

Sulphur 80 grams Fluorine 7.5 grams Iron 5 grams 

_Silicon 3 grams_

_Trace amounts of 15 other elements_

It had taken only minimal research to find the other trace elements. She used a metal tub to store the ingredients and put them in the centre of the array. Elysia took off her boots, stepped into the tub and went down to her knees. Thinking only of the memories, without hesitation, she lowered her hands to the ground…

* * *

Gracia knew by the sound in her daughter's voice that she was up to no good. Besides the fact that she was the fussiest eater in the world and always wanted to know what was for dinner she knew her daughter was experimenting with alchemy.

She left the kitchen and headed straight to the basement. She'd heard a lot of noise from there some time ago. Gracia saw an alchemic light glowing from the crack in the door and promised herself to let Roy deal with Elysia when she found out exactly what it was she was up to. Bracing herself, she opened the door with a snap.

'Elysia, I don't know what you think you're doing but' –

Elysia gasped with shock and looked behind her. There was her mother, her beautiful mother standing and looking at Elysia with fear.

Her mother began to glow, the golden light filling the array changed from gold to violet. Waves of the violet beam began to encase Gracia. Something was going horribly wrong.

'MUM!' Elysia yelled desperately trying to control the transmutation.

'ELYSIA!' Gracia screamed 'HELP ME!'

Tears were pouring down both of the women's faces. Elysia knew what was happening. The gate was taking her mother instead of herself. There wasn't a thing she could do to stop it.

Even now, particles of her mother were fading, disappearing into the array.

'BRING HER BACK TO ME!' she sobbed hysterically YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME – I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO!

Elysia tried to reverse the transmutation but it didn't work. All she felt was a blinding pain in her left arm. It was like her arm was being pulled to the other side of the gate and she was right. The gate tore at her arm, leaving only small traces of sinew and muscle. Blood spurted out of her stump of an arm and she tasted blood. Elysia screamed and writhed in pain.

She could still see her mother's face. Her mother seemed to have accepted her fate. All Gracia said, with tears falling freely from her face was: _I love you._

'_I'm sorry'_ was all Elysia could say _'I love you I'm sorry, don't leave me!'_

She kept screaming for her mother not to leave her but it didn't make a difference. Elysia finally blacked out from the pain.

* * *

_Elysia awoke in a place she had never seen before. It was filled with a golden glow and she was standing in front of an open gate. It was filled with the eyes of the all knowing and it sparked inside her a raw fear she could not explain. _

I don't want to know the truth!

_But the truth was there. She knew things Roy had never taught her. She knew about how to bring back her mother's soul. She also knew it was too late to bring her back. Gracia had all too willingly passed to the other side of the gate._

Damn her_ Elysia thought _She wants to see him again. She won't come back.

_Elysia felt the familiar wetness on her cheeks as she realised she was alone in the world and that the truth was painful. Equivalent exchange was not all it was said to be._

_She fell to her knees and begged the gate to bring her mother back. The eyes in the gate smiled at her in a knowing way and the doors began to close…_

GIVE HER BACK TO ME!

_She heard a cackling laugh. It sounded all too familiar to her but she couldn't work it out. _

_A sudden rush in her bones and Elysia knew the gate was sending her back. She was going Amestris, to the world where she would forever be alone. _

Why couldn't you just take me too?

_It was Elysia's final thought as she awoke in the basement._

* * *

The pain in what should have been her arm had reached new heights but she was no longer bleeding. The gate had somehow stopped the bleeding in her arm. It was further insult to injury. The gate wouldn't let her just die. That was what _she _wanted.

Elysia fell back on the wooden floor and slept from exhaustion.

She awoke the next day to the sun shining in her face from the tiny window in the basement and remembered the events of last night. She couldn't go to Roy. She couldn't go to anyone. There was no way she could tell anyone. She would have to flee.

Looking around, Elysia realised the place was a mess and more importantly that there was no trace of her mother to speak of. There had to be something left. Elysia desperately searched the wooden floor and found a single lock of hair that was slightly darker than hers. This was all that was left of her mother. She hugged the lock close and cried until it hurt more than the physical pain her body felt.

Sometime later, after bandaging her arm, Elysia had awkwardly packed a bag one-handed. She was not sure where to go next but she knew where she had to go first. It was going to be hard to get around with only one arm and a teenager with only one arm in a time of peace was too suspicious. Elysia would have to flee to Risembool.

* * *

**Review Replies (In no actual order)**

**Djmewmew: **I would love to answer your question but then I would have to kill you. If you really want to know PM me and I will reply to you. Your dessert preferences are noted. I will keep my chocolate covered automail to myself.

**Shadows-light733: **Thank you! Your wish is my command!

**The tangerine otaku: **Thanks so much and as u can see it wasn't long until I updated.

**Sarah: **Thank you!

**Sin of Otaku: **Thanks heaps and I will try to regularly update this story (I seem to know where I'm going with this one) Oh scary thought, scary thought!

**Beautyandtehgeek: **I hope this chapter clarified things a bit more for you! But don't worry I will lend you my DVDs soon

**Knight of the Sun: **Oh thank you for reviewing. Your story on Lust really did rock!

**Rustyspoons: **I know it's a change (but I've been threatening to do it for sometime) don't worry you will still get a chapter or two of ringmaster by your birthday! Thanks! I honestly didn't expect a review from you for this story (it's drastically different from all the other stuff I write)

**Author's Notes**

**Sheikgoddess:** Oh a sad chapter I know. I felt sad writing it but it was necessary for the fic. I don't know if I can write sad – tell me what you think. Hope you liked it anyway. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I was not expecting to get as many as I did.

REVIEW! Even if you didn't read it or you could try reading it too. I forgot to tell everyone that you are welcome to flame (it still counts as a review) However I will gleefully laugh at any flames and will make them noted in the next chapter. Anyway review pretty please with chocolate and ice cream in an ice-cream bowl made out of automail? (You don't have to eat the automail) AND HAPPY EASTER!


	3. Guilt of the Flame

**Sheikgoddess: **Hugs all the reviewers. This chapter is Roy-centric but it won't stay like that. This story centred on Elysia Hughes. Anyway, the lovely Neo Diji gave me some great ideas. Honestly guys read her fics they are pure genius – SQUEE! Does anyone know who came up with that word? I now love that word.

Note: Episode spoilers and possible movie spoilers. Set twelve years after Ed and then Al go to the other side of the gate.

**Disclaimer: Don't own but do own these biscuit crumbs…and those chucks of mango the fruit lady threw at me… Mmm!**

_**Chapter 3 – Guilt of the Flame**_

Roy Mustang awoke to the clinking of metal beside him, which usually meant that Riza was going to shoot him if he were to stay asleep for much longer. He dimly registered the danger and swiftly got out of bed.

As Roy sauntered slowly into the kitchen, his fiancé glared at him with hazel-red eyes.

'Can't a guy sleep past five in the morning?' Roy yawned.

'You know you have to be up early, you have a lesson with Elysia this morning'

Riza continued to make breakfast only looking up to glare at Roy again.

Roy didn't take his time to finish his breakfast and continue to the Hughes residence. When Riza was in a mood like this…

It was about a quarter past six and not long since dawn. He knocked on the Hughes' door.

No answer.

He suspected Gracia might still be asleep but Elysia knew she would be in trouble if she weren't ready to start the lesson when Roy arrived. He was a busy man as his job dictated and time was valuable and scarce. When it came to teaching Elysia however, he would allow no one else to teach her.

He sighed softly and found the spare key hidden in the brickwork and unlocked the door. Except the door was already unlocked. Something wasn't right. There was absolute silence within the house. He went up to Elysia's room and knocked. No answer. He opened the door and went in. The room was empty. That was when the Flame began to panic.

He searched the house. There was no one. No Gracia, no Elysia. His gut told him to search everywhere, in the hopes of finding some clue as to where they could be. He searched the whole place. He thought it would be stupid to do so, but instinct told him to do it.

There wasn't much in the basement, but there were dark spots splashed across the floor. Roy bent down to get closer, took off his glove and placed his right hand on the ground. He recognized the substance. It was familiar and unmistakable. It was blood. Roy reeled back and saw there was even more all over the basement. The floor was literally covered in it. _What on earth was going on here?_ Roy asked himself.

It was a foolish question really. He _knew _what had happened. Alchemy. Elysia's to be precise. She had tried the taboo. She had tried human transmutation. And he had been too late and too arrogant to stop it.

He remembered the day her father had died. He had gotten in too deep. It was _his _goal Maes was trying to achieve and Roy had never forgotten that. Why did he have to involve his friends? They seemed to disappear around him. First Maes, then the Elrics and now this…

_The funeral march sounded at the military cemetery. He remembered Elysia that day and he remembered the pain in her confused eyes. He had made a promise to her that day – that he'd always look out for her, always take care of her. He knew he could never replace Hughes as a father figure but he wanted to be there for _her. _For Hughes._

The guilt tore at him like a piece of glass slashed across his gut. He had already failed Maes once; he couldn't live with himself if he did it again. There was so much blood on the floor…

He wouldn't fail Hughes again, wouldn't fail Elysia. Her loved her like a daughter. Roy had made his decision. He sprinted out of the Hughes' home back to his own.

Back at the soon-to-be Mustang residence, Roy bashed his way through the house to find Riza. He found her; she was pinning up her hair in front of the mirror.

Riza heard the door open and turned to find Roy completely…vulnerable. She had never, in all the time she had known him, seen him like this. So scared looking, like he was about to lose something his life depended on.

'Roy…'-

'Riza, we're going on a mission. Just the two of us'

Riza just looked at him. His hair was dishevelled and he was breathing like he had just run a marathon.

'You're not making a lot of sense'

'I know. Listen – Elysia's gone! So is Gracia. She's…' Roy paused for a moment to calm himself. 'She's tried human transmutation!'

'Honestly Roy!' said Riza beginning to worry about Roy's sanity. 'She's not as stupid as you and you haven't even done it!'

'I swear she can and she is! She's gone and…' Comprehension dawned in Roy's head. 'I know where she's going. There was a lot of blood in the floor of their basement. She's going to Risembool'.

A look of shock came to Riza's face and she slumped to the floor . It was the most prevalent loss of control Roy had ever seen. When it came to Riza, she always had a plan but right now, she was trembling slightly.

'We've got to go, just the two of us. If we involve the military, they'll arrest her'

'No. We involve Breda, Falman and Fuery.' Riza was slowly gaining control of the situation. She looked up at Roy.

'The more eyes we have looking out for her, the better. It's not often you find a girl of sixteen, travelling on her own. She'll be easy to remember. I'm sure you can make your excuses to the Assembly. They can handle Amestris without us for now.'

This, Roy knew was one of the many reasons he wanted to marry her. He never had to worry when she was around and for that, he was grateful. He looked into her eyes and she smiled slightly. In silence they went to pack a travel bag.

* * *

Night had fallen and Elysia Hughes finally came out of hiding. She winced frequently; the pain in what was her arm had not subsided and she had begun to experience sharp stabbing pains along her side. It was getting harder and harder to walk but she had to get to the station. She knew her teacher would find out about the transmutation but she was smarter than that.

Instead of her blonde-brown hair, Elysia had used alchemy to turn it black. She wore a long dark cloak over her missing arm, favoured dark make-up and dressed in old leather. All of it combined made her look like she had aged almost ten years. It was funny how what she felt reflected her physical appearance because she did feel old – far too wise for the world. Elysia had experienced the worst of the world and the worst of alchemy. She didn't know if she'd ever feel human again.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Sheikgoddess**: Another chapter done. I feel really bad because I had this chapter written last week and I kind of forgot to post it. Blame school (personally I just think I have issues) Everyone who reviews gets a slice of pie. For every person that doesn't review, the powers-that-be will wreak bloody vengeance.

Stick around to find out what happens next or I will eat your slice of pie.


	4. Reunion

Sheikgoddess: Yay an update. I'm cheering more for myself than anything because I have issues with updates. Um dedication goes to Captain Kaser because I said I would dedicate the next chapter to her. If you want a chapter dedication tell me in your review! Um I think I spelt her name wrong. She loves me...

Note: Possible movie/episode spoilers. Set 12 years or so after Ed and Al go to the other side of the gate. Slightly off key in the series to suit my plot. There are only slight changes. For example, Wrath and Izumi are still alive.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own FMA, I know I don't own FMA so lets not depress me any further 00

_**Chapter Four – Reunion**_

It had taken a week but here she was in Risembool. It was so different here. There were wide-open spaces, greenery and less people living there than an eighth of the population in Central. The air was so fresh. Elysia Hughes had come stumbling out of the forest looking she knew, worse for wear. Her clothes were getting ragged and the pain in her arm was getting worse. The stabbing pains in her side were unbearable; it was getting harder and harder to move freely. She needed help and quick.

The thing about Risembool was that it was indeed very big. She had no idea where she was going except that she was looking for the automail shop run by the Rockbells. It was time to ask for directions.

She spotted a local working in a field.

'Um…excuse me' she said, 'I was wondering if you could tell me where the automail mechanics shop was? I'm kind of not from around here'

The local looked as if he had no doubt in his mind, judging from her appearance that she was definitely not from around Risembool.

'Sure' he said kindly, 'You're not too far. Just follow the road you're on and go left at the next fork in the road. You won't be able to miss it'

'Thank you'

She looked away from him quickly. She could sense the pity in his voice and she could sense the fact that he knew she was missing a limb. If there was anything Elysia Hughes hated, it was pity. She waved slightly and trudged down the dusty road. Eventually she did come to the fork in the road and she went left. Half an hour later, she arrived at the Rockbell residence and knocked on the door.

Winry Rockbell answered the door.

'Hi, I'm Winry Rockbell, welcome to Rockbell Automail and Mechanics!' she said cheerfully.

Winry had a better look at Elysia.

'You remind me of someone'

Elysia cursed inwardly even though she knew Winry would find her out soon.

'Anyway, I see you're in need of an automail limb, which we can do for you. We'll take measurements after you're cleaned up!'

'Uh…thanks' Elysia stuttered

'Rose!' Winry called. Could you get a bath running for our guest? I've got to get my tools ready!'

She heard the running of taps and the closing of a door.

Rose came slowly down the stairs. Elysia hadn't met Rose but had heard a lot about her from when Winry used to visit a lot more often. She had heard that she was pretty but Winry really hadn't done her justice. Rose was more than pretty; she was beautiful. She had curves galore, silky hair, caramel skin and striking violet eyes. She had an air of determination and she was tall, whereas Winry looked like she might be leaning towards Pinako's shortness.

'Come, I'll take you upstairs' she said gently taking Elysia's arm.

Rose led Elysia up the stairs without asking questions. Perhaps it was because most people who came here for limbs preferred it. She knew she certainly did. It was a weird uncanny trust they had towards complete strangers and she guessed it was because Winry was good at knocking people out with wrenches if worst came to worst.

There was the bathroom. Rose nodded and left her. Elysia closed the door, undressed and got into the bath, thinking. The hot water felt good on her side, even though it was still hard to move. It was like something besides her arm was missing. She washed the make up off but couldn't be bothered changing her hair. She knew Winry would instantly recognize her anyway. Consequently, it was hard to get dry and dressed even relatively quickly.

Elysia walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The smell of food was what made her feel some form of emotion. She prepared herself for Winry's anger anyway.

Winry and Rose were there already, dishing food out onto plates. When Winry turned to face Elysia, she dropped the plate in horror.

'ELYSIA HUGHES! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?'

'Calm down Winry!' Rose said with a glance at Elysia. 'This is Hughes' daughter?'

'You're damn right it is!' Winry yelled, but her voice going down several octaves. 'I thought there was something about you! You tried human transmutation. Don't even try to deny it Elysia Hu'-

'I WASN"T GOING TO!' Elysia fired back, 'You think I wanted this? I tried bringing him back all right? I haunted me! I came here because I knew Roy couldn't help, my mother can't – you're the only hope I've got!'

Tears began to run down Elysia's face but she angrily brushed them away.

'You don't think I'm not already beating myself up for it? You've got no idea'

Elysia's words hit home and stopped Winry in her tracks. She was no longer sure of what to say but she tried anyway.

'I'm sorry…You just reminded me so much of Ed. I got so angry. Let's talk about it…tomorrow'

Rose was already cleaning up the dropped plate and the three of them sat down to eat in a very awkward silence.

The silence was so bad they were able to hear footsteps coming down the stairs. A short figure came walking into the kitchen. It was Pinako Rockbell, Winry's grandmother.

'So this is Hughes' daughter' she said gruffly, dishing out a plate of food for herself and sitting at the small table.

'We'll need to take measurements but I suppose we could get started on that arm of yours tonight. Automail isn't cheap but as you're a family friend, we'll give you a discount.

Pinako eyed Winry briefly and began to eat.

* * *

'Are you going to still practice alchemy? Winry asked bluntly, eyeing Elysia with a steely, determined gaze.

They were in the guest bedroom sometime later. Winry was helping Elysia get ready for bed.

'You'd be able to do it without a transmutation circle now…like Ed used to'.

Elysia couldn't hold Winry's gaze and looked away. Tears formed in her eyes. It seemed like her eyes were always on a constant threat of leakage in Risembool.

'So that's how it is' Winry said, unable to hide the disappointment and frustration in her voice.

'You find out that alchemy is a dangerous friend, that it can hurt you back, so you stop playing with it. You just give up. You're less like your father than I thought. He knew the risks of living life but he still lived it. You think if you stop playing you won't get hurt anymore. Well, you're wrong. If you stop, it's going to hurt you more'

She turned away from Elysia. Winry walked out and shut the door behind her, leaving Elysia alone in the dark knowing that Winry's words had a sheer amount of weight to them.

* * *

Author's Notes

Sheikgoddess: Um dramatic much? I don't know maybe I should change the genre to drama...Next chapter, Winry finds out about Gracia Hughes! Anyways, it's the bottom of the page now so you all know you need to press that purple review button! Some feedback on this chapter would be lovely!


	5. Revelations

Sheikgoddess: Well I did say I was going to update more so here is ANOTHER chapter. Now worship me…I'm kidding…I think.

Note: Possible movie/episode spoilers. Set 12 years or so after Ed and Al go to the other side of the gate. Slightly off key in the series to suit my plot. There are only slight changes. For example, Wrath and Izumi are still alive. Um…deal?

Disclaimer: Do I look like the guy who invented Full Metal Alchemist? I'm female god damn it!

_**Chapter 5 – Revelations**_

Elysia woke up the next morning to find fresh clothes beside her bed. She groaned inwardly. At least it wasn't an outfit like Winry's – her signature jump suit and tube top. She changed. The pants were a bit loose and she sighed at the fact that she would never have her mother's hips – she would be as straight as an ironing board for life. Side and arm twinging less than yesterday, she went downstairs to be fitted for her automail limb.

Winry was already waiting there for her with breakfast. They ate and silence and Pinako came in, tape measure in hand.

'Just don't screw it this time will you kid?' saying her old warning to her as a teen.

'You know I won't forget the bolts' she retorted but still smiling slightly

'That's what you said last time…'

Pinako went to the back room, no doubt making sure Winry had prepared well.

'There's something I didn't ask you last night' Winry said, focusing her attention on Elysia.

'You didn't tell me what your mother thought of this…last night' she said, recalling last night's argument.

She couldn't lie to Winry, not after all she had done for her so far, despite how angry she was with her. But how would she take the news? Surely it had to get out eventually…

'She's…dead' she said, voice shuddering slightly. Saying it out loud made it final…she wasn't just gone – she wasn't coming back. And there was no other way to say it.

Winry looked like her world had ended. She was giving her a hard, defeated stare. Her eyes went glassy and glazed.

'…Dead? How'-

'She came too close to my transmutation…and got caught in my array. She didn't die in pa'-

'No. She only died in vain' The look Winry gave Elysia was one of contempt and sorrow. 'Alchemy's fun and games until someone loses an eye, or a limb…or a life'

They sat in a tragic silence.

'Excuse me for a moment will you?' she said voice breaking and furiously wiping her eyes as she left running.

'She'll be gone for a while' said a voice in the corner.

It was Pinako.

'I know' Elysia said, throat and eyes burning. 'She won't ever forgive me'

'Give her time. In the mean time, I may be old but I can start the measurements for your arm'

Elysia nodded and followed Pinako to the back room.

Pinako grabbed the tape measure and made Elysia remove her top. She measured her right arm and assessed the damage on what was her left. She brooded and frowned. Finally she jabbed her ribs softly.

A spasm of pain went through Elysia's side and she moved away sharply.

'What are you trying to do, Mrs. Rockbell! Stab me?'

'That's the thing kid' she said frowning, 'I barely touched you. There's more wrong than I first thought. I'm going to have to do a full examination to see what else is wrong'

The examination didn't last long but it was awkward and uncomfortable. Pinako said nothing through the process so she gave Elysia no clue as to what might be wrong with her.

'Well kid', she said, taking off her gloves 'Like I thought there's a whole lot more to it than a missing arm. I don't know what we're going to do. You seem to be missing about half your rib cage on your left side. Every second one or so is missing. You're lucky you're breathing. I'm shocked you're moving or walking around'-

'It was the gate' Elysia said, cutting her off. 'I wanted to die so badly that it did the exact opposite. It helped me survive. I would have bled to death otherwise and it made my body adapt to missing bones'

'I see' said Pinako.

Her face was set in a grim line.

'It may have fixed the situation for now but eventually your body won't cope. It will be painful but the only way I can think of fixing this is opening you up and replacing what's missing with automail. I can't say I've ever encountered it before, not even with failed alchemy.'

'I hope Winry remembers her human anatomy' she said as an afterthought.

'You think this is amusing?'

'Kid I don't find much about my work amusing. But someone's got to do it. I generally find that when you mess with taboo you get hurt. That's why they call it taboo. My job is to clean up the mess and mostly it's not pretty. I know people that have died and some worse. One that can't have children and one that just doesn't know what to do anymore. When you try and rebuild someone else's life, the least you can do is laugh about it. It's not a funny line of work'

'I never knew…'

'No one ever does. But don't ever say I don't care because underneath it all you can't help but get involved. I need to talk to Winry but it would be best to get started after we've finished making the parts. It'll be an all-nighter but we need to get you fixed up as soon as possible before internal organs get involved'

Elysia nodded and Pinako left to find Winry.

The pain had been almost unbearable on the way to Risembool. Could she bear to have more? Operating on her was a scary thought. It wasn't like she could go to sleep and wake up to have everything done. She would be awake the entire time; she would be strapped down to prevent movement when her body reacted to the pain. She would feel the tools cut her flesh…she would feel everything.

'I admit it' she said to no one in particular. 'I'm scared…and I'll never be whole again'

She regretted it all. For wanting what she couldn't have. For being what she wasn't – human. Humans had one thing in common – they wanted what they couldn't have but they tried to get it any way.

And that was how she felt. She would be part machine. Elysia Hughes of not entirely her own accord was becoming less and less human be the hour.

* * *

Author's Notes

Sheikgoddess: Oh wow I'm already adding more than my plan. Oh well! The bottom of the page generally means you need to press the review button…or I will steal Winry's wrench and throw it at you!

Sheikgoddess: Throws wrenches at the people who inevitably won't review…


	6. Dressing for the Weather

Sheikgoddess: Another update and I apologize for the lateness of it. There's a lot of school and my computer is quite sick…

Note: Possible movie/episode spoilers. Set 12 years or so after Ed and Al go to the other side of the gate. Slightly off key in the series to suit my plot. There are only slight changes. For example, Wrath and Izumi are still alive. And this chapter and now on there will be less than subtle changes…Um…deal? Don't like? Then don't read.

**Disclaimer: I own merchandise but not the piece of paper that says I own Full Metal Alchemist. I am but a fan girl…**

**_Chapter Six – Dressing for the Weather_**

Winry and Pinako were still working on the parts. Unfortunately for Elysia, this took some time and boredom was starting to set in despite the constant churning in her gut. The Rockbell property was beginning to bore her and she had not been outside for a while.

Even though it was hot in the sun, Elysia put on her cloak to disguise her missing limb (she didn't want to scare the locals) and set off for a walk in the opposite direction she had come. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Rose since the day before. She seemed a nice enough person to talk to. Elysia walked along the road until she came to an open field. In the field was a young man about her age. He seemed relaxed and much taller than her 5 feet and six inches and had long dark hair. The most interesting thing about him though was even at this distance; Elysia could see he had automail limbs. They were gleaming in the sunlight. It was because of this that she was immediately drawn to him. He was someone that would know what it was like – to have mechanical limbs…

Without even thinking about it, Elysia started towards the young stranger. She didn't know why but she felt she had to talk to him. Before she could get close to him however, he heard her feet crunching through the grass and turned. He looked her over before meeting her eyes. She figured there weren't all that many girls her age around here because back in Central she could not compete with the curves, grace and overall physical appeal of the city girls. She would always know herself as a muscle bound ironing board.

He knew she had caught him out but he didn't even blush, didn't even go a light shade of pink. He stared at her unabashedly with eyes that were neither violet nor blue but somewhere in between. It was his eyes that scared her. It was like they were tainted. She had to look away. He was still staring. It was then Elysia knew he wasn't staring _at _her looks. He was trying to look through her as if she wasn't there. Well, she would fix him.

'Hi!' she said brightly, 'I'm Elysia Hughes'

'I'm Wrath', he grinned, showing teeth.

'That's a strange name' she replied.

'That's a strange thing to wear' Wrath countered, eyeing her cloak with suspicion. 'It's warm today'

_Ouch_. So he was a little smarter than she gave him credit for; he was on to her already

'I couldn't help noticing', Elysia said, ignoring his last comment. 'You have automail limbs'.

'Most people do' he replied eyeing Elysia with a look that said _Well Duh_

Elysia caught the look and it made her nervous and the words came spilling out before she could stop herself.

'How did you get them?'

'Get what?' Wrath said, playing dumb.

It was Elysia's turn to give him a look that said she knew he was trying to patronize her.

Wrath eyed her shrewdly before answering her.

'I can tell you that you really don't want to know. And even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me'

Elysia believed him. It was his eyes that said the truth. There was a past there that was as frightening and terrible as the gate she had witnessed weeks before. But then and again, she didn't really make a habit of asking complete strangers personal questions about their life so maybe he was just really not into sharing.

'Sorry' she said. 'What's it like? Having automail limbs?'

'You seem to have a knack at asking questions you really don't want the answers to but then, maybe you_ should_ know. There's no point in wearing something so hot on a day like this'

So he had changed the subject. Maybe she _didn't _really want to know. Maybe it was different for every person anyway. Obviously Wrath or whatever his name was wasn't the least bit interested in talking about his personal appearance, which would have been nice were it not for the scars she could see on his shoulders that were revealed by his singlet. Fine. If he wasn't going to answer, she wasn't going to beg.

'You're right' said Elysia. 'It is hot'

And saying nothing more she pulled off the cloak with a flourish. She wasn't wearing much underneath, wanting to give the wounds as much air as possible even under the cloak. Even poor Wrath had to flinch. Where it was not bandaged off there was _fresh _scar tissue forming. She knew it looked hideous. It was worse than usual and Elysia believed it was because her side was starting to get infected. There was a sickening mix of green and yellow and had Elysia been Wrath she probably would have forgone being repulsed and been sick straight away.

She wouldn't normally be so bold or so insensitive but Wrath was acting like he was the only one who had gone through some hard times and he was in a way so infuriating that Elysia had to prove him wrong.

Wrath didn't even turn away like Elysia thought he would but in those few seconds his mood and even posture had changed dramatically. He was no longer relaxed. Wrath was tense and surprisingly wary. Wary of her! Didn't he know he know he had nothing to fear? She wasn't really a danger anymore-

'You're an alchemist', accused Wrath. 'Only an alchemist could injure themselves like _that_.

It came out like a growl.

'And what if I am?' Elysia said softly.

For the first time since she had met him, Wrath looked away from her.

'I'm not particularly fond of…_alchemists_'.

What happened next was so unexpected. Instead of even waiting for Elysia to reply or before he did anything else he turned around abruptly and walked off. Elysia was so surprised at his actions that she could only watch him stride away quickly.

Shrugging, Elysia put the cloak back on and headed back to the Rockbells. She wondered if Winry or Pinako knew who Wrath was and maybe something about his past. He was so mysterious…and annoying. Could one be both at the same time?

When she got back she found the Rockbell residence empty, which was unusual considering the Rockbells were supposed to be working on her parts. Perhaps they had to get some more parts. She went around the house calling for them and even checked the shed but they were nowhere to be seen. Giving up, she was about to sink into the couch, which she did but not before something very hard connected with the side of her skull. She collapsed onto the sofa.

' Night, night Elysia', said Winry, holding her wrench.

'Did you have to hit her so hard? I don't even think you used to hit Edward _that_ hard' said Pinako, crawling out of her hiding place.

Winry fumed. 'It was necessary. We don't want her waking up while we're putting her back together. Anyway, you're the one who got her all scared talking about her being awake during it all!'

'That was also necessary. I wanted her to realize how serious her situation is' Pinako retorted, picking at an oil spot on her trousers. 'You grab her and take her out back. I need you to help me with the parts but I need you to keep an eye on her too. Think you can do it kid?'

'Grandma, am I not the best automail mechanic in Amestris?' Winry smirked.

'They never put you up against me did they?' Pinako said with a knowing smile.

Winry said nothing, picked up the very unconscious Elysia and carried her to the workroom.

**Author's Notes**

I know you are all yelling at me – how can Wrath age? He's a homunculus! However, I noted with Wrath that he could perform alchemy and he at one point did have human limbs. I've always wondered whether or not it was possible for him to age because of those limbs because he was not that age when he died – he was a baby. If you don't like it, then tell me so in your review but I won't be changing it. It's integral for my plot XD. So please review and tell me what you think, love, hate, whichever it may be.


	7. Comatose is Such a Small Word

Chapter 7 has been a long time coming but I'd written myself into yet another plot hole. It's becoming a bad habit.

**Note**: Possible movie/episode spoilers. Set 12 years or so after Ed and Al go to the other side of the gate. It is slightly different from the series to suit my plot. There are only slight changes. For example, Wrath and Izumi are still alive. …Um…deal? Don't like? Then don't read.

**Disclaimer**: If you want a clever disclaimer about me not owning Full Metal Alchemist, you'll be sadly disappointed. Go look somewhere else.

* * *

**_Chapter Seven – Comatose is Such a Small Word_**

Elysia woke up feeling tight, rigid and tender. The first thing she registered was an aching skull, which she remembered had been hit by Winry's giant wrench. Elysia was furious; as soon as she was able to move, she was going to give Winry a piece of her mind – literally.

She got up slowly and found that she could get up, which was a surprise because she wasn't sure if she could. But there was another significant thing she noticed; she had two arms. And though she felt tight, her side was no longer agony. She felt her arm and her side but she didn't. It was the strangest sensation. Her nerves were connected to automail, the living metal but she didn't feel things she normally would like the brush of wind on her skin. It all felt the same. She registered it but it was dead. But to her it was a freedom she'd gained back. It would take some getting used to but Elysia Hughes had gotten back her independence.

Elysia examined the new parts of her body. She felt strong and was easily able to dress herself. It was something she hadn't done easily in a while and it had made her feel like an invalid. There was a loud rumbling and Elysia realized it was her stomach but then, she wasn't exactly sure how long it had been since she'd last eaten. In fact, she couldn't even be sure how long she'd been 'asleep'.

Elysia made her way downstairs to the kitchen, head pounding. She grabbed an apple to temporarily sustain her hunger and went to find Winry. It turned out Winry was tinkering in her workroom. She was so absorbed in her newest creation that she didn't even notice Elysia until she tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Winry, with wrench in hand, barely missed bashing Elysia again.

'Are you trying to kill me?' Elysia asked with surprising calm and glaring at Winry.

'Are you trying to get yourself killed?' Winry retorted, 'You shouldn't sneak up on people, especially ones armed with an unusually large supply of tools!'

'Actually…' said Winry losing her train of thought, 'You shouldn't even be awake yet!'

'Try telling my stomach that…anyway how long have I been comatose?' Elysia asked, smiling grimly.

'Comatose is such a small, harsh word…Nearly four days now…' Winry answered, looking guilty. 'Sorry about making you comatose but it _was_ a delicate procedure and we needed to keep you still. If it were just your arm, it wouldn't have been a problem but seeing as your torso was involved too, I couldn't have much movement.'

'And you couldn't have told me this beforehand?'

'Turning someone to _temporary_ comatose works better when the vic- I mean patient isn't resisting'

'You mean you've done this before?' Elysia said incredulously, beginning to lose her temper.

'A few more times than anticipated, yes' said Winry nervously, noting the change in Elysia's mood.

'Remind me to never to lose any bones again' Elysia joked.

'Don't worry,' Winry said with a mischievous glint in her eye. 'You won't'.

Elysia followed Winry back to the kitchen in order to eat something more sustaining and they ate together in silence. Winry watched Elysia subtly while she ate for signs of tiredness. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Elysia the first time.

'Sorry – what was that?' she asked.

Elysia seemed to be resisting the urge to roll her eyes. _Adults_, _honestly!_ She thought to herself. 'I said thank you – for what you did'

Winry looked at Elysia, her eyes were rebellious but sincere. Then she smiled and said 'It was nothing for the daughter of Maes Hughes. Your father was a good man and a good friend'

Feeling her face grow hot and watering behind her eyes, Elysia decided to change the subject.

'Do you know much about…Wrath?'

'Meet him, did you?'

Elysia noticed that Winry's expression had darkened and though she knew it meant she should again change the subject, Winry's reaction only made her more curious.

'I knew him as a child', Winry said suddenly into the silence. 'Saying he had a mixed up childhood would probably be an understatement. I can't make you stay away from him but I'm telling you as a friend; stay out of his way if you can help it and don't get friendly with him. It won't begin well and it won't end well. By now, he's beyond help'

Elysia had never heard Winry talk about anyone this way before. In fact, she had never heard her talk at all like this. This negative Winry, shocked Elysia to her core but she had to know more.

'How did he get automail limbs?' she asked.

Winry looked at Elysia with sympathy in her eyes. 'There was an accident…an alchemy accident but no – it wasn't human transmutation' she said, interpreting Elysia's expression correctly.

Winry didn't seem to want to say anymore and Elysia left it at that.

* * *

_But that's it_, Elysia thought to herself later. _He's an alchemist too_. Despite Winry's warning, she felt elated at the fact that there was another alchemist in Risembool to talk to. It was rare that she got to talk to other alchemists besides Roy. Perhaps Wrath had something to teach her.

She forced herself to stop thinking about alchemy. She couldn't think about it. It was she who had killed her mother and she had used alchemy to do it. It would be unforgivable to ever perform it again. She cried that night for her mother but also for alchemy, for she would never again feel the power flow through her fingers, the elation of change and the one thing that set her apart from everyone else.

She was talented at it, she knew. She had specialized in manipulating water, which had been handy because even if there wasn't water around, it was always in the air. It was more difficult to work with somewhere really hot like Ishbal, where water was scarce, even in the air. But Roy had taken her with him on his travels to Ishbal to specifically train her in those conditions. Elysia had always found it ironic that Roy had trained her in the element that would easily beat his own. Roy Mustang had changed from the days of being the cunning flame alchemist…but he hadn't changed that much. She knew he had something planned for her but she wasn't exactly sure what that something was.

She missed Roy and she hated herself for missing alchemy and even missed wearing her half finger gloves that were designed much like Roy's except they didn't emit sparks or any kind of chemical. Speaking of Roy, she was unsure of why he hadn't found her. Roy was likely to be furious and if she was lucky extremely worried. The first place he would have searched was Risembool and if she hadn't been knocked out for several days, she would have left Risembool days ago. But another likely thought entered her mind. What if Roy knew what had happened to her mother? What if he hated her? What's more is that it was possible that he hated her enough to abandon her. She wasn't sure if she planned on going back to Roy but the very thought of abandonment was what kept her awake because to Elysia Hughes, Roy Mustang was the father she had lost twelve years ago.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I apologise for the late update but the more you review, the more often I update. Anyway, next chapter we will see a return of Roy and Riza as well as…well I'm not really inclined to tell you the rest you'll just have to wait. Anyway thanks to all who have reviewed so far and thanks to my regular reviewers too. I like anon reviews as much as signed but if you are hooked up here on sign in so I can reply to you!

By the way, I'm looking for a beta reader. Anyone who's interested, let me know in your review or PM me via my profile. Byes for now!


	8. The New One's Not Quite Dead

Hey guys, I know it's been a very long time since I've written for Barely Human and I really just can't help that - sorry. I dedicate this chapter to any loyal readers that still want to follow the story!

Note: Possible movie/episode spoilers. Set 12 years or so after Ed and Al go to the other side of the gate. Slightly off key in the series to suit my plot. There are only slight changes. For example, Wrath and Izumi are still alive.

Disclaimer: Owning is so overrated - so I don't do it.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight - This New One's Not Quite Dead**_

The Hughes family home had been abandoned for weeks since the 'accident'. The floor was still bloodstained; the remnants of the failed human transmutation clearly evident even to a novice alchemist. The place was steadily gathering dust.

Without warning, the front door opened (neither Elysia nor Roy had thought of locking the door) and a heavily cloaked figure stepped over the threshold.

It was impossible to tell whether it was male or female but it was hunched over and leaned heavily on a crooked walking stick due to a heavy limp on the figure's left leg. If anyone saw the person, they would be under the impression that the figure was suffering the signs of old age. However, no one would see this person as it was hours since midnight had been present. Clearly, this person did not want to be seen.

For someone who appeared to be old, the unknown headed rather quickly towards the basement. It stumbled haphazardly down the stairs and landed on the floor with a thud. It picked itself up and headed to the bloodstained patch and fading chalk alchemy circle on the wooden floor.

At first there seemed to be no movement but a closer look discovered a much diminished little creature writhing and convulsing on the floor as if in an epileptic fit. The cloaked figure didn't seem to notice the creature's pain. In fact, it was occupied with working a bottle. Putrid, rotting hands uncorked the bottle and simply poured it over the creature. It immediately stopped thrashing and from under its cloak the unknown brought out a blanket and wrapped up the calm creature and replaced it under its cloak. The figure traipsed back up the stairs, through the door and into the night.

* * *

Elysia woke up with a start and a shiver. It was odd because the weather was not cold at this time of year. She suddenly got the feeling that her father was that more unreachable and she just couldn't see why. Human transmutation hadn't worked – but somehow the Elric brothers had done it. She'd seen Alphonse in the flesh before he had disappeared in search of Ed. No one knew where they'd gone but she had a feeling they might have told Winry before they'd left. If that was the case, she was keeping quiet.

She hadn't even tried asking her. Right now though, she refused to think of the future because she had no idea what her future was. What place in Amestris was there for a rebel teen water alchemist? She gazed out the window into the night, unable to get back to sleep, hoping that out there somewhere, the Elric brothers were out there looking at the very same moon.

* * *

Days later, the cloaked figure had found its pre-determined destination. It was a secret place; one few knew about or knew how to get into. The place had been destroyed by the famous Edward Elric – Fullmetal Alchemist or 'Alchemist of the People', who was currently missing in action – that was true. It had been the old city Central had been built over. The old city had been destroyed the time before the most recent philosopher's stone had been made. An entire city had been destroyed for one person's gain – Dante. However, what the alchemist hadn't known was how truly enormous the city had been. He'd destroyed any evidence of the stone or how to make it…again that was true. But the city still existed for miles, untouched by man or woman for centuries. Until now.

Unknown to anyone, there was another entrance, just before the old city of Ishbal to the East. The cloaked figure knew though. It fumbled with the ruins and slipped into the secret entrance located there.

Once down there, the person removed its burden and placed it in a small cavernous room to the right of the building they were in. It wasn't the room itself that was unusual – it was what was in it that counted. The room was like the inside of a cave except one of the most disturbing caves created. Through the middle of the room flowed a river of pink-red liquid and the ground was composed of red stone – a physical form of human lives used to create an imitation philosopher's stone. Stalagmites and stalactites had sprung down from the ceiling and up from the floor. A pink mist hung about the room. The sheer poison of the room did not seem to affect the mysterious figure in any way, though most would have suffocated from the poison by now.

The cloaked person placed the creature in a shallow part of the river's edge where it would not drown. The unknown sniffed the air almost hungrily and left the cavern, leaving the creature to stir in the shallows.

Three days later, the creature in the room of red stone looked completely different. It or 'he' by the looks of it had taken on human shape. He could do nothing but feed on the red stones and the red water that he lived around. As each day passed his body and intelligence and grew strong. Soon, he was having flashes of memory, as though he were the onlooker in a moving story book. There was a dark haired man, who sho flames through his fingers, a curvy woman with sea green eyes, a moving suit of armour and a surprisingly short teen who wore a red coat. But always, these flashes came back to a little girl with brown hair that seemed silvery too. She was surrounded by an aura as if she were an angel. She mouthed words and he strained to hear but she was never quite loud enough.

The flashes of 'memory' almost drove him insane. He couldn't put the pieces together and he couldn't work out why they were important. There were moments of pain, anger and frustration where he would bash his head on the ground, trying to figure it all out. That was when she came…Dante.

* * *

She came one day as he was musing about the little girl with the green eyes. She appeared out of the pink mist as if she'd come to save him. That was until he saw her form take shape. Out of all the things he had seen in his short life – she was the most repulsive thing that was in it. The only way he knew it was female was that he could somehow sense it. She looked worse than a corpse. The pale-greenish skin was flaky and rotting, her eyes clouded over and almost colourless, though they might have once been blue or purple. It was like the Wicked Witch right in the middle of melting except far worse. The stink of the red stone hung about her like a bad smell.

'Look interesting don't I?' she said to him. Her voice was raspy and weak but harsh and bitter. He chose not to answer. Instead he asked her the questions that had been haunting him for days.

'Who am I, what am I? And who are the people in my head? Why do they mean so much to me? And who are you?' he added as an afterthought.

Dante smiled nastily before she answered.

'You are a homunculus. That's someone who is born through incorrect human transmutation…alchemy' she added, noting his confused look.

'It may sound cruel but you were born through a mistake – an impression of who was meant to be brought back. These memories you have are not yours nor should they mean anything to you. If anything, you should seek to destroy these people for they will expect you to be the person that was meant to be. Such a ridiculous motion when you could be so much more'.

The homunculus was disappointed and she could see it – there was no true meaning to his existence except to serve as a reminder of what was meant to be. She had him right where she wanted him.

'You will be the new Greed. You were spawned out of a little girl's wants that surpassed an already plentiful life. Some are just never happy with what they've got. Incidentally, you are stronger than a human, you can live forever and you will have powers they know not. It's only a matter of time before we find out what they are.'

She looked at him superiorly, as though she had complete power over him. 'I'm Dante by the way and I can promise you, Greed, that I am the only person in this world that can understand or help you'.

Greed looked absolutely miserable now. He looked and her and said 'So my purpose in life is that I have no purpose'

'Exactly the opposite actually' Dante replied appearing taken aback. 'I have plenty in mind for you. But I know something that will give you purpose. Destroy those people in the memories. Only then can you truly be free to live as you wish. They can't love you because they only love the person you were created from. They are not meant for this world when you are in it'.

Dante paused for effect. 'Start with your creator. Elysia Hughes. She will recognise you and try to feed you lies – ignore them.'

'I understand', Greed said, with a hardened resolve. There was also a new glint of anger and malice in his eyes.

'Then go' said Dante serenely. 'And then find Roy Mustang. The girl you seek is the green eyed one but be warned, she is older now. You'll find Mustang easy enough – he's the one that plays with fire on his fingertips. However, before you go, you need to eat more red stones or you will not be strong enough to fight'

She turned around and limped out of the cavernous room knowing that the red stone would convert him, twist his thoughts to believe the lies she had told him. All was working to plan. Elysia would be surprised. This new homunculus Greed looked exactly like Maes Hughes – her dearly departed father.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. I promise I won't wait five months to update if you review (grins) 


	9. Elements of Anger

Hey guys. I know it's been a while but I kind of lost the plot...literally. Anyway this chapter is done and seeing as next chapter is planned, it's not too far away. Chapter dedication goes to Slaughtered Wings who reads and reviews each and every chapter.

Same thing applies as all other chapters in relation to spoilers and such. Read if you dare...

Disclaimer: Insert decent disclaimer here if you find one

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter Nine - Elements of Anger_**

**__**

Elysia's curiosity had gotten the better of her. She knew she shouldn't be out trying to look for Wrath but it was just so God damn tempting. It was like telling a teenage daughter you couldn't date the bad boy at school. Soon enough not only was she going to date said bad boy but she would end up marrying him and having his children – a parent's worst nightmare.

The problem with Elysia's curiosity however, was that it was not being satiated. She'd been looking all morning for him and hadn't even seen a glint of silver metal to indicate that the infuriating, black-haired boy even existed. She'd been everywhere in Risembool – even the little cemetery. It was as if he didn't want to be found.

As if her thought had been voicing itself on the wind, a deep voice sounded behind her.

'Why are you wondering around the town? Lost your sense? It can't have been your arm'

Elysia whirled to face Wrath in fury about the jive at her automail. 'No! I'm not allowed to wonder around the town? And what are you – some police officer or something?'

Wrath grinned at the fact that he'd startled and annoyed her. It was something he could do easily and his body language suggested comfort in what should have been a tense situation.

'No. But you must be looking for something; otherwise you wouldn't be sneaking around. Maybe it's not something, it's someone! Maybe it wasn't just you that came along, maybe you've got some punk boyfriend that's been hiding out in the fields'.

'Bullshit!' Elysia said, temper rising. However, he didn't miss the deep blush that spread across her cheeks. 'I don't have a boyfriend you twit!'

'Shame for him but nice to know', Wrath said, eyeing her almost non-existent curves with a leer.

She wasn't sure if it was a lame attempt at flirting or not but it infuriated her even more. 'You'll pay for remark!'

Elysia was already losing her temper and forgetting the fact that she wasn't going to practice alchemy anymore. It wasn't just the taunts – she was bigger than that. It was just the audacity he had in looking at her as if he was better. She didn't know the details but she knew it was all a lie. He'd done something just as bad to get those limbs.

Barely acknowledging what she was doing, she raised her arm to feel the moisture in the air. There wasn't much but there was a river nearby so she could draw the water from there and put it back when she was finished. She quickly crouched down and put an alchemical symbol for water in the dirt with her nail (she hadn't thought she'd need her gloves).

Unfortunately in her haste to draw the symbol, Wrath was already sending a wall of rocks right towards her. He could transmute without a circle! They were re-arranging into small, bullet like pebbles and shooting at her at break-neck speed.

She didn't have time to finish the symbol. Elysia did the only thing she could – she instinctively crossed her arms in front of her to shield the rocks from her head and face. But instead of feeling a million tiny pieces of rock pound her arms – she felt nothing. A shield of water had formed around her like a force field. She looked at her hands in amazement. It was just as Winry had said – she could now do alchemy without tracing an alchemic circle.

She stood up and glared at Wrath. The water was still shielding her. Instead of sending it back, she crossed her arms again to manipulate the water to transmute with the soft dirt on the ground until she'd made a river of mud. She sent it back at Wrath (including the rocks that got caught up in the way).

There was a flash of light and she couldn't believe it with her own eyes. He had transmutated himself with the mud-flood she'd thrown at him. He was part of the mud-flood now and he was already changing its form into a giant tornado of dirt and water. He was laughing at her now (at least fifteen feet above her) getting ready to drown her in the muck.

She had to think quick or who knew what he would do? Winry was right about him being dangerous – he might even kill her without meaning to. But then, she wasn't exactly sure if he _wouldn't_ mean it.

With an idea forming in her head she crossed her arms and then pushed them to the ground. She was feeling for electric jolts that had struck there before. Unbeknownst to most, electricity was stored in the ground as energy when lightning struck. In fact, there was often charge in the air if you knew how to tap it. Wrath was out of luck – there'd been a storm here recently.

Elysia coaxed the electric charge through the earth and up to the surface. She didn't want to hurt him (much). She just wanted to put him out of commission. So while she was sending it across she striped it of electricity back to a trace element of heat and sent it up through the bottom of the tornado. It was that hot that the bottom of it started steaming and turning clay like. Before Wrath knew it – he was part of a clay statue from the waist down. Elysia smiled with grim satisfaction.

It was now Wrath's turn to be furious and he looked the part quite well. 'You wait till I get out of this!' He yelled, 'I'm going to bury you in this muck!'

'I'll be waiting' Elysia said with a smirk. 'For the next time. Though you'll have to be better than that to catch me. Training with the Flame alchemist wasn't a walk in the park you know'.

She brushed her sandy brown-coloured hair out of her face and turned to walk back towards Winry's house, knowing full well that she'd being lying about waiting for next time. For the first time in her life, someone other than Roy had almost beaten her.

* * *

When the girl had made a fair distance and was out of earshot, Wrath untransmuted himself from the clay tornado. He was pretty damn pissed. He could have continued the fight in a second but he was afraid to find out whether or not he was outmatched by the daughter of Hughes. He'd much rather lose now and not find out the truth. It had been a long time since he'd had to work at alchemy and to be honest; he was not in the best form. The idea of being outdone by a teenage girl filled him with rage.

As much as he hated to admit it though, the little green-eyed pocket-rocket had spunk. Not many had ever challenged him in alchemy. Those that did had often never been around for long enough to tell anyone about it. He was looking forward to getting to know her better even though it was possible that she could beat him.

* * *

Roy, Riza and the others had finally reached the outskirts of the town of Risembool. It wouldn't be long now before they had Elysia safe back home Amestris. That's what they thought until they saw what looked to be Maes Hughes launch towards them armed with what looked like half an armory.

* * *

Hope you liked - again I apologise for the wait (as per usual) but you, the readers are always so good at putting up with my crap and for that, I thank you. Please review and tell me what you thought!


	10. The Attack

sheikgoddess: It has been a long time - well over a year! I can't believe how long really. I really am trying to finish this story...alas university makes it hard. Thanks to the loyal readers who are still hanging around waiting for me to update!

Disclaimer: The doctor says there's a reason I don't own nice things. FMA is one of those nice things.

* * *

**_Chapter Ten - The Attack_**

Hughes was followed by what looked like a wave of liquid metal. It seemed to be coming out of the earth itself. Roy shouted a warning and the men and Riza ducked behind a large rock formation to move out of the way to escape the flood. By this time, Mustang knew that this was not Hughes, this was his homunculus and it looked like manipulation of metal was its specialty.

* * *

Elysia trumped through the house, covered in mud. She was planning on making it to the shower before Winry or Pinako could see her and ask questions. Unfortunately for her, Winry had seen her out the window and was already waiting in her room.

'That's an interesting look for you,' Winry mused. 'I didn't know mud was the new black'. She paused as if deciding something and then continued. 'If this has something to do with Wrath…I don't want to know about it. Just please stay away from him!' Winry begged her, with pleading in her eyes.

Feeling guilty for making Winry worry, Elysia reassured her; 'don't worry, I won't be going near him again if I can help it – he likes mud way too much'.

Elysia smiled broadly to make it less of a 'big deal'.

Winry looked as if she didn't believe her but decided not to pursue it.

After the afternoon meal, Elysia spent extra time cleaning all the dirt out of her automail. Looking at the damage she knew it would take hours to get every little grain out. That was the last time she was going to play in the dirt – no matter how good looking or how devilishly good at alchemy Wrath was.

* * *

This homunculus was more dangerous than Roy could have imagined. This metal manipulation was extreme. He seemed to draw his materials and power from the very earth itself…an almost unlimited resource. The creature seemed to ignore all attacks from Riza and the others to focus on attacking Roy only. Whatever the reason, this pretend-Hughes wanted him dead.

They had all been dodging the attacks successfully for the last fifteen minutes; Roy knew it was now time to put his alchemy to use.

He snapped his fingers (as was his trademark) and sent a wall of flame around himself, Riza and his three supporting officers.

The homunculus yelled with fury and used whatever he could to try and force himself through the wall of fire but the heat of the Flame Alchemist's wall was unbearable. However, Roy couldn't hold this level of power up forever.

Sweating from the heat and straining to keep up the wall, he yelled 'Riza! Take the others and run for cover! Make your way to Risembool. I'll hold him off and find a way to disappear. His only interest seems to be in attacking me so get out of here!'

Riza hesitated at leaving her fiancé in the hands of a monster. 'Roy, please don't ask me to leave you here', she pleaded. 'If anything happens –'

'Nothing will happen to me!' Roy interrupted. He grinned at her wickedly, putting on a face of bravado. 'It takes more than that to get rid of me. When you're far enough away, I'll blind him and disappear for a while. Get to Risembool and wait there for my next orders!'

Roy grabbed Riza with one arm, the other holding up the fire wall and kissed her swiftly and passionately.

'Go!' he yelled. Riza nodded once and called orders to Breda, Fuery and Falman. They fled into the forest. Roy waited another ten minutes or so and then sent fire into the homunculus' face. The homunculus, not expecting the attack, leapt back and screamed with rage and pain.

Catching him off-guard, Mustang sent a flash of blinding light into his face to cause a normal person permanent blindness. He knew though, that it wouldn't last long with this creature. He snapped his fingers again and then amplified the heat of its reaction with the moisture in the air. The steam he created would confuse the senses of the homunculus. It was only then that he made his own escape.

* * *

'Tell me again why we can't stay on a nice clean bed in Risembool?' complained Fuery. 'My feet are killing me – I swear we're going in the opposite direction!'

They had been trekking the forest for several hours and the sun was close to setting.

'That's the idea' replied Falman. 'If we were attacked on the outskirts of Risembool, it was probably going to ambush us there anyway. We don't know what it wants with the Colonel or us but it's obviously dangerous and we don't want to lead it where it can harm innocent people. We need to lay a fake trail.

Breda continued in silence but stopped at the opening of a small hole in a rather large rock formation. The opening was extremely small, something a child could crawl through.

'Lieutenant, you don't really expect us to be able to crawl through that do you?' Breda asked with apprehension.

' Of course' Riza replied. 'It's only that small for about ten metres. Inside it's quite roomy with an underground spring. You'll have to take your packs off and push them through in front of you'

The three were about to groan when Hawkeye started loading her gun. Hawkeye had never seen anyone get into the cave that quickly.

Once inside the cave, Fuery grinned sheepishly and asked 'Should we even ask how you know about this place?'

'No' Riza smiled, thinking of the time she and Roy had been here last. 'You shouldn't'.

* * *

sheikgoddess: Please press the pretty green button?


End file.
